With a Smile
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Arthur's dying moments, as his life flashes before his eyes. AWMW and... AWNM as well as a lot of other random canon ships!


Some say that when you die, your life goes rushing by you

Some say that when you die, your life goes rushing by you. Everything you've ever done, everything you've ever regretted and everyone you've ever loved. Most people don't like to dwell on what happens when you die, as they don't like the inevitable. Arthur Weasley, however, was not most people…

He'd been there at the battle of Hogwarts, over 50 years ago now and had been shocked at just how many were dead. When he'd ever discussed death with Molly, a rare occurrence made even rarer by Fred's near death experience, they'd always said they wanted to die of old age. Arthur and Molly were made for each other, and that's why they had also said that they couldn't be without each other. Arthur prayed Molly didn't die before him, he couldn't bear to be without her.

I guess fate was being unusually nice that day, as the day after his 90th birthday, which also happened to be his wedding anniversary, Molly and Arthur Weasley went through their normal routine, and it was a normal day until the end. They died lying hand in hand.

"_So_," thought Arthur. "_It is true, there it is my life_,"

Arthur had lived a pretty full life, with nearly no regrets, but the ones he saw made him feel just as bad as at the time. Yelling at Percy just before the battle of Hogwarts. Nearly breaking the code of secrecy. Storming out on Molly when he discovered she was pregnant, in the middle of a war no less. Nearly choosing his family over Molly. Getting drunk, then kissing an also drunk Fleur.

His job at the ministry had always been very important to him, so he wasn't surprised to see that before his eyes. When he had first taken a job at the ministry, it was purely to support Molly. He had to start at the bottom, and was an assistant to the Head of the Department of The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. As the years went on, simply doing a job for a living wasn't good enough for him, and he managed to get himself promoted to a department he practially ran himself, The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. That was what started his love of muggles. Although, it wasn't very enjoyable at the beginning, working at the ministry had now envoked a passion and he was glad he had taken the job offer.

Although he liked his job, nothing was ever more important to him than love. Although most people think he was always with Molly, they were mistaken. He'd had two loves, as one was Molly, the other was Narcissa Malfoy. She was a sweet Ravenclaw at school, they became inseperable since their third year, house rivalries didn't matter to them, not like theirs was that important. They'd both spent thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together, until her family interfered. When it came down to it, her family were putting an alarming amount of pressure on her to marry Lucius Malfoy, someone who seemed a rather suspicious character to Arthur. One of her worst qualities was that she was rather weak, and after all the pressure Narcissa's family gave her, she gave in and was betrothed to Lucius at the end of sixth year. Even though it was Narcissa's doing, they were both distraught for weeks. This was essentially why he was so bitter towards Lucius Malfoy. But then of course, there was Molly, his wonderful Molly. After a while the pain of losing Narcissa lessened slightly, about halfway through his last year, he had started to see one of his close friends, Molly Prewett in a different light. After just one wonderful trip to Madam Puddifoots, the little café in Hogsmeade that was so popular, he had decided if anyone could match up to Narcissa, it was Molly. They had embarked in a whirlwind romance, and shocked both their parents by eloping, his family had never approved of Molly like they had Narcissa. He knew that his family were lost to him for good that day he stood in a wedding suit at the front of a tiny church and said his vows to Molly.

He was thrilled that his children had managed to be as happy and content as him. All seven of them had settled down and found a love, whether it be in their marriage or in their job.

His first born was Charlie, he'd discovered a passion for dragons at a young age and was now in Norway. He also love flying, and had even once combined his passions, when he flew on a Snowy Leatherwing.

Then there was Bill, who'd found Fleur, an enchanting French girl. Although doubtful at first, he knew it was a love that would last, and they would see each other through thick and thin.

Percy has always seemed to be the odd one out, while the others all achieved at school, they never had the same attitude towards work as him. Arthur had got worried about him, when his fiancé, Penelope Clearwater had left him rather suddenly. Percy was cold and unresponsive for months, a shell of his former self. That is, until Audrey came along. Arthur had never thought he'd be the one to marry a muggle, but he did and he was so glad that Percy carried no traditional pureblood prejudices.

Fred and George were next, or Gred and Forge as they called themselves. Even in his mind, they still seemed to blur into one. Secretly, he was really pleased with their escaping school and Umbridge to set up an independent business, although he would have never told Molly that. He knew that he shouldn't have favourites, and he loved all his kids, but if he did he knew that it would be the twins. That's why it hurt so much when he saw Fred lying there on the cold, stone floor of the Great Hall, he felt joy like he'd never felt it before when they found that Fred wasn't actually dead, just unconscious. They had too later found happiness, Fred with Angelina and George with Alicia, however, he knew that they would always value laughter.

His youngest boy, Ron seemed awkward, an Arthur was worried that he wouldn't fit in. He was actually rather shocked that his boy was Harry Potter's best friend, a third of the golden trio and had also helped to defeat Voldemort. Like father, like son, as Ron too had fallen in love with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, who he thought of rather fondly, like a daughter. Arthur had been one of the few who'd actually seen it coming.

Finally, his youngest child, and also his only daughter. Ginny was very special to him, so he didn't want her to end up with just any guy, that's why he welcomed Harry into his home like he was his own son, and was glad Ginny picked somebody he knew and approved of. She had spunk and determination, and he wasn't that shocked when he learned that she was an integral part of the team that destroyed Voldemort.

All in all, it was a great life, and Arthur had more love than imaginable.

Arthur Weasley died blissfully with a smile on his face.


End file.
